1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector for conveniently identifying a network cable connected to the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A switch device or a router may be connected to many different network cables via corresponding connectors. To identify the network cables, the network cables or the connectors may be marked by attaching labels or using a pen to write some symbols on surfaces of the network cables or the connectors. However, the labels are easy to fall off, fade away, or be worn out.